In Between
by Ring Red
Summary: AU. Set over a year in the future. Lee and Dee are having marital problems and Kara keeps getting caught in the middle.
1. In Between 1

Title: In Between – 1/3  
Author: Elise/Ringred  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Category: AU, Drama, Slight Angst, Humor, Romance  
Warnings: some language?  
Spoilers: Anything that's been aired in the US. I don't think there are any future spoilers in here.  
Pairing: Lee/Kara, some Lee/Dee  
Disclaimers: Alas, I own nothing...but we all have our dreams.  
Summary: Set over a year in the future. Lee and Dee are having marital problems and Kara keeps getting caught in the middle.

Please let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcome.

----------  
Here goes…  
----------

Location: CAG's Office

"I don't know what the frak they were thinking but this is unacceptable. We've got two birds down and Buddy's off flight status for at least six weeks," Major Lee 'Apollo' Adama slammed the medical report down onto his desk and glared at the woman standing opposite him.

Captain Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace met his glare with a carefully neutral expression. Why was he telling her this? She'd heard about what was being called the 'CAP Blooper' through the ship grapevine earlier that day. Two pilots had literally run into each other during their last hour of CAP because they weren't paying attention to what they were doing. It was unacceptable, but it was also not her problem. Starbuck hadn't been on that CAP. A familiar knot settled itself in Kara's stomach.

Kara's lack of response didn't satisfy Major Adama. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

Starbuck silently counted to ten before answering. "We haven't had a run in with the Cylons in weeks. Some of the pilots are getting sloppy. You're the CAG. Give them a kick in the ass."

Apollo's eyes narrowed. "Or maybe the problem is insufficient training. Maybe if our flight instructor was doing her job then I wouldn't be down two birds and a pilot right now."

Kara ground her teeth together as she digested that completely unfair and inaccurate accusation. She hadn't even trained Buddy and Rainbow. She couldn't believe that Lee was trying to lay this mess at her feet. It went against every rebellious, insubordinate instinct Starbuck had to just stand there and let him take shots at her.

But she would do it. Kara knew she had to do it. She knew that if she snapped back then she'd be giving Lee exactly what he wanted. And Kara had promised herself that she wasn't playing this game anymore. She wouldn't give in this time.

Starbuck stared at Apollo for two minutes in silence. Finally she answered. "I'll work on that, sir."

Lee's eyes filled with disdain. "See that you do, Captain, because we don't have room on this ship for substandard officers who can't keep their personal chaos out of their professional performance."

For just a moment Starbuck could have sworn that her vision went red. She counted to ten again…and again. It wasn't helping. Not trusting herself to speak, Kara spun on her heel and walked toward the hatch.

"Where do you think you're going, Starbuck? I don't recall dismissing you."

Kara spun the hatch and pulled it open. "I'm leaving before I get myself thrown in the brig for striking another superior asshole, sir." She took a step through the doorway.

"Starbuck!" Lee called after her. She paused and heard Lee take a deep breath. When he spoke again the bite was gone from his voice. "Kara, I need good pilots. I need your new nugget class ready to fly."

Kara refused to turn back around to face him. "I will not graduate them before they're ready, Lee. I'm training them as quickly as possible."

"Understood," he paused, "and I'm sorry."

She nodded her acceptance of his apology and continued walking.

----------  
Location: The Mess Hall

The day was not getting any better. Kara pushed the mush on her plate around with her fork and tried to ignore the whispered conversations taking place around her. She could feel their eyes darting to her and away. Kara knew she was the topic of their conversations. She wished she couldn't guess why.

"Hey god," a chipper voice interrupted her brooding and Kara looked up to see Duke 'Dumbo' Johnson, aka 'Dipshit', standing in front of her table. He pulled out a chair, spun it around, and plopped down into it backward. "Heard you had it out with the CAG again earlier. Did you two rip each other's clothes off or just frak fully dressed this time?"

Kara grimaced and reached up to rub her fingers over her eyes. She could feel the headache coming on. "C: None of the above and none of your frakkin' business, Dipshit. Go find some crew spec to annoy."

"Nah," he said, "Muffy's on CAP." Duke was currently pursuing Macey 'Fluffy' Anderson who he insisted on calling 'Muffy' and pretended that he thought she was actually on the deck crew and not a viper pilot. He drove Fluffy up the wall. Considering Fluffy drove everyone else up the wall, Kara thought they were a match made in heaven. Both Dumbo and Fluffy had graduated from Kara's last nugget class. "So what happened with the CAG, god? We all heard him page you to his office earlier. Figured you'd both still be panting and moaning in there about now."

Kara gave him her best Starbuck 'I could eat you' glare. Unfortunately Dipshit just grinned back un-phased. He was immune. Kara didn't know how he'd done it, but somehow over the last few months Duke had slipped in past her defenses and managed to become one of her friends.

Shaking her head, Kara picked back up her fork and stabbed at the gunk on her plate. "The CAG is a married man, Dipshit. You need to watch your mouth."

Duke snorted. "I'm just saying to your face what everyone else is whispering behind your back, Buck. We're not blind. We can all see the pattern…"

"Don't go there," Kara cut him off. "There is nothing going on between me and the CAG. He's married. End of story."

"His loss," Duke said, "you okay?"

Kara smirked. "I'm Starbuck."

Duke stared back at her seriously. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kara growled and stuck a piece of gunk into her mouth. She forced herself to chew and swallow it down. Duke continued to watch her. Stupid frakker. She did not need any more friends who could see past her defenses. Helo and Cally were more than enough.

----------  
Location: The Break Room

She just wanted a little peace. She wanted to sit down and relax…maybe play a few hands of triad. It wasn't meant to be. Everywhere she turned Kara felt eyes on her.

It was starting again. They all knew it…and they all blamed her. But none of them had a frakking clue what was really going on and Kara was tired of it.

When did she become the #1 form of Fleet entertainment? When did her life turn into a frakkin' space drama that everyone sat back and watched spiral out of control? Why did this shit always have to happen to her?

Something changed in the air and suddenly the glances her way weren't covert anymore. People were openly staring. They were waiting for something. The hairs on the back of Kara's neck stood up. Frak. Kara looked behind her and her eyes locked with Dee's. Frak, frak, frak!

There the pretty princess sat in all her pure sweet innocent glory. She didn't look away. She continued to stare at Kara and why shouldn't she? She was the innocent victim here, right? She was the poor unappreciated misused wife of Lee Adama. Dee was the symbol of all things good and Kara was the embodiment of Hades himself. It was the classic battle between good and evil and the crew of the Galactica could only hope that good would triumph once again and banish evil back to the dark pit of torment it deserved.

What a load of bullshit.

Kara pushed herself to her feet. She grabbed a full bottle of ambrosia and a pack of triad cards from a nearby table and headed for the exit. She'd had enough judgment for today. If she couldn't sit in the damn break room without putting up with this shit then she'd find somewhere else to be.

----------  
Location: Somewhere else

Kara took a swig from the open ambrosia bottle and watched the action taking place down on the hanger deck. She sighed. She loved this room. It was a nothing room, an old abandoned storage room, but it had a wall of glass windows that overlooked the deck. Watching the hanger deck, the crew work, the birds come in and go out, it always settled Kara down inside. Maybe here she could find some peace.

"What the frak are you doing up here drinking by yourself?"

Maybe not. Kara turned to smile ruefully at one of her best friends. "I needed somewhere to wind down. The break room wasn't cooperating."

Cally crossed the room and took a seat next to Kara. "So…I heard we're gearing up for another round of 'Trouble in Paradise' starring you, Evil Dee-vil, and Commander Tubby."

A chuckle escaped Kara's throat. It had been over a year since Lee lost all the extra weight he'd gained during the misadventure that was New Caprica, but Cally still continued to call him Commander Tubby. He wasn't even a commander anymore. Cally insisted that Major Tubby didn't have the same ring to it. Kara had given up on reprimanding her friend months ago.

"They're fighting again," Kara confirmed, "or I can only assume they are. Lee's showing all the signs."

"The signs?" Cally was fully aware of the signs and they both knew it. She just wanted to get Kara talking.

Kara had a nice buzz from the ambrosia in her system so she obliged. "He called me to his office earlier and tried to pick a fight."

"Really? Why?"

"Because that's what he does," Kara said. "Whenever they hit the rocks, that's what Lee always does." And it was. It happened like frakking clockwork. Lee and Dee were the perfect happy blissful couple for two to three months. Then something inevitably happened and their marriage went straight to hell. They'd spend a week or so screaming and fighting and threatening divorce before somehow working things out and starting the whole frakked up process all over again. "I'm tired of it, Cally. I won't let them pull me into it this time."

Kara's eyes started to burn and she cussed as she reached up to wipe away tears. She could feel the anger building inside her…anger at herself. She hated being this weak. She hated that she cared. Why did she let them do this to her over and over again? She knew better. Why couldn't she just learn from her mistakes and move on?

"Why are you tired of it, Kara?" Cally's voice was carefully neutral. "Why do you care?"

"Because I…" Kara slammed her fist down on the floor. Her stomach churned with hurt and guilt and disappointment. "Because I'm stupid Cally. I'm the dumbest damn asshole on this frakkin' ship because every damn time they pull this shit and every time he comes to me looking for a fight and pushing at the walls we've built between us I hope and I pray that this time it's real."

She climbed to her feet and started pacing with the ambrosia bottle still clutched in one hand. She took a swig as she continued to rant. "I'm so frakking stupid that I fight back and I let him in and I start to believe and then he runs right back to his perfect precious dependable little wife. I'm left out in the frakkin' cold while everyone pats that bastard on the back and tells him that he did the right thing and everyone praises that bitch for standing by her man and keeping him from destroying his life by getting mixed up with me again."

Kara was running out of steam. She took another swig and sat back down again. She shook her head and the room twirled before her eyes. "I'm not doing it again, Cally. I won't…I can't. I'm sick of digging holes out of my heart for something that's never going to happen."

"So say we all," Cally said. She took the bottle from Kara and drank a deep gulp of her own. Then she frowned and looked down over the deck. "How did the first volley go?"

"He blamed me for the CAP Blooper, I kept my cool, he made it personal, I walked away," Kara said.

Cally nodded. "Good woman." Then she eyed Kara closely. "No kissing?"

"No kissing."

"Absolutely no kissing?"

"Absolutely no kissing."

"No physical contact whatsoever?" Cally continued.

Kara glared at her. "I said I frakkin' walked away, Cally. I would've mentioned it if I'd molested him beforehand."

Cally snorted. "I had to ask. I still don't understand how this whole things works. He calls you into his office and reams you for something completely ridiculous, then…"

"Then I try to keep my cool but he keeps pushing and pushing until finally I push back and then we're screaming at each other and then somehow my tongue ends up down his throat. I come to my senses and remember the little woman he has at home. I make a run for the door. He ends up running back to Dee and they live happily ever after for another two to three months tops." She smiled bitterly at Cally. "All this has happened before and will happen again."

"Gods save us all," Cally said.

"But not this time," Kara said firmly. "It will not happen again this time. I will not play the damn evil siren trying to lure him away from his perfect little wife again. I am done." She nodded too quickly and her head spun again. Kara had to plant her hands on the floor to stop herself from falling over.

Cally snorted. "You're completely frakked, aren't you?"

Kara grinned and nodded with careful slowness. "That's some good stuff." She motioned to the ambrosia.

"So I see," Cally took another drink. She grimaced. "I hope you're not drinking this on an empty stomach."

Kara shrugged unconcerned.

Cally rolled her eyes. Then her expression turned serious again. "You know you could have him, Kara. You could put an end to this whole thing if you just took him." She looked back over the deck. "Every time he goads you into a kiss and every time you put a stop to it. What if you just don't stop this time?"

Kara gave a dark laugh. "Wouldn't that just be textbook Starbuck? Wouldn't that just tie everything up in a neat little package with a pretty red bow? Then Lee can blame it all on me again. I'm the bad guy. I'm the one who tempted him into cheating and ruined his marriage. Once again Lee doesn't have to take responsibility for his own damn actions." Kara glared at the ceiling. "I don't think so."

"Well, far be it for me to defend Tubby, but…"

"Yes, Cally," Kara said, "I crushed Lee and I stomped all over his heart and nothing I can do will ever make that right." She curled her hands into fists. "But I didn't make him marry her. I didn't make him stay married to her. I didn't make him fight with her every couple frakkin' months and I will not be the one to make him divorce her. Lee Adama's either gonna take responsibility for his own damn actions and divorce that bitch all by himself or he can stay married to her until they both die of old age or the Toasters blow us all to hell." Kara thumped her fists against the floor to emphasize each point.

Cally tried to keep a straight face and failed. She let loose a giggle. "Well, alright then. If you're that passionate about it Evil Dee-vil can have him."

Kara chuckled. "I think you might just be a little buzzed yourself, Crew Spec Cally."

"Might be," Cally said. She reached for the pack of triad cards sitting beside Kara. She opened the box and began to shuffle the cards. "So what if it is real this time? What if he really leaves her, Kara? What then?"

Kara turned her body to face Cally. She motioned for Cally to deal the cards. "Not gonna happen."

"But if it does?"

She thought about it…not the easiest task in her current condition. "Then I guess…we'll just see." She nodded as if to agree with herself.

Cally grimaced as she dealt the cards. "Why can't you just fall for someone other than Tubby? Can't you just fall for someone I like better than Tubby?"

Kara picked up her cards. "That doesn't narrow it down much. Who don't you like better than Lee, Cally?" Cally's unreasonable dislike of Lee was a longstanding joke between the friends.

"That is the question. There are a few models of Cylon I'd rule out."

Kara grinned. Cally always found a way to make her smile. "Frak, and I had my heart set on Boomer."

----------  
Location: Officer's Bunkroom

Kara had been lying awake in her bunk for the last half hour trying to chase sleep but not even the ambrosia in her system seemed to be working. The day from hell refused to end.

Finally…FINALLY after counting backward from one hundred three times her mind was slowing down. She felt herself starting to float away toward oblivion.

The sound of rustling cloth jerked her back. Kara blinked her blurry eyes and realized the curtain on her bunk was open. She moaned and reached out to pull it closed.

"Stop it, Kara."

Her hand was batted away. Kara squeezed her eyes back shut at the sound of his voice. "Go away, Lee…not fighting with you. I wanna sleep. Frak off."

"Then sleep," he said.

Kara shrugged and rolled over to face the wall. But the sounds of Lee moving around didn't stop. She looked back over her shoulder confused. "What the frak are you doing, Apollo?"

Lee didn't answer. Kara's eyes widened as he climbed into her bunk wearing only a pair of military issue briefs. He turned Kara toward him and slid his arm under her head.

Kara's mouth fell open. "Are you deaf? I said frak off!"

Lee positioned her head on his shoulder and started to stroke his fingers through her hair in a slow even rhythm. "Go to sleep, Kara."

"Wha…"

"Go to sleep," Lee repeated. He reached out with his free hand and pulled the curtain on the bunk closed.

Kara didn't know what to do. She knew she should fight him, but she was still half-drunk and so damn tired…not just physically but emotionally. She didn't have any fight left in her tonight. She tried to think about her options but the steady rhythm of Lee's fingers and the darkness surrounding them finally won the battle and lulled her to sleep.

She'd kick his ass tomorrow.

----------  
End of Part 1  
----------


	2. In Between 2

Title: In Between – 2/3  
Author: Elise/Ringred  
Date: 12/14/2006  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Category: AU, Drama, Slight Angst, Humor, Romance  
Warnings: some language?  
Spoilers: Anything that's been aired in the US. I don't think there are any future spoilers in here.  
Pairing: Lee/Kara, some Lee/Dee  
Disclaimers: Alas, I own nothing...but we all have our dreams.  
Summary: Set over a year in the future. Lee and Dee are having marital problems and Kara keeps getting caught in the middle.

Note: Thank you to everyone who sent me feedback for the first chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I really appreciate it.

Please let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcome.

----------  
Here goes…  
----------

Location: Officer's Bunkroom

Kara woke up confused and hung over. Had Lee really climbed into her bunk last night? She didn't see any signs of him. Had her drunken imagination conjured him up? It wouldn't be the first time.

Trying to reason out the events of the night before made her head throb. Kara finally decided she didn't care if the memories were real or not. Her whole body ached and she had CAP in half an hour. She drug herself out of bed and made her way toward the showers.

There was a group of woman chattering by the sinks when Kara entered the room. She thought she recognized a couple of them from CIC. Their conversation died as soon as they noticed Kara. They openly stared at her.

Kara scowled at them. "What?"

They jerked their eyes away and turned back to the sinks. Kara stalked to the first open shower stall. She suddenly remembered why she liked being friends with men. Women in packs were annoying.

After taking a ten-minute shower and drying off, Kara stepped out of the shower stall to see the same women still loitering near the sinks. They pretended to be busy but Kara knew they were watching her in the mirrors. Biting back a sarcastic remark about women in general and female CIC personnel in particular, Kara sat her kit on an open sink and yanked her comb through her hair. She could not afford to be late for CAP. That would give Lee the perfect excuse to have it out with her again.

----------

Location: Flying CAP

The first two hours of CAP were unusually quiet. It gave Kara time to get her head together. She sorted through her memories of the night before. It was like working a puzzle with half the pieces missing. She remembered getting pissed off in the break room and looking for somewhere else to unwind. She remembered drinking and looking over the flight deck. She remembered talking and playing triad with Cally. Everything got fuzzy after that.

Unfortunately one of the less fuzzy areas involved the distinct sensation of Lee running his fingers through her hair. But did it actually happen or not? She didn't know. Frak! Note to Starbuck: Lay off ambrosia when depressed about Lee.

"Interesting night last night, Buck?"

The sound of Dipshit's voice in her ear snapped Kara from her thoughts. "Not particularly."

"That's not what I hear."

"Lay off, Dumbo," Rona 'Pitch' Jordan cut in.

"Hey! I'm just a concerned friend being concerned," Dumbo said.

"More like a nosey frakker being nosey," Nick 'BS' Morris said.

"Why don't you mind your own business, BS?" Dumbo said.

"Heat up the stove," Pitch drawled, "here comes the big black pot."

"I'm gonna hit you upside the head with the damn pot," Dumbo said. "I'm Buck's friend. I don't wanna see her get mixed up in something that she'll regret. Contrary to popular belief she does have morals."

"HEY!" Starbuck said. "Why don't you all quit squabbling and then somebody can tell me what the frak you're all yapping about." She paused. "And you better hit the flight deck running, Dumbo. I'm gonna kick your ass for that morals crack."

A round of snickers filled the line. Kara rolled her eyes. This was what she got for flying CAP with a bunch of her former nuggets. "So what are you all talking about? What went down last night?"

There was a long pause, then, "you don't know?" Pitch questioned.

"I spent last night getting drunk and playing triad with Cally," Starbuck said. "If something else went down…"

"You really don't know, do you?" Dumbo sounded shocked.

"Know WHAT?" Starbuck demanded.

There was another long pause. "You know," BS finally spoke up, "I really don't think this is an appropriate time or place to discuss this."

"I second that," Pitch said.

"BS may have a point," Dumbo said.

"What? Why not?"

"You have easy access to weapons, Buck," BS said, "and you're just mean enough to shoot the messengers."

Now Kara was really getting angry. "What the frak are you talking about? You can't just leave this lying there! I want to know what's going on! Someone better tell me right frakkin' now!"

Pitch cleared her throat. "So, Dumbo, I heard you and Fluffy had another falling out."

Kara's mouth dropped open. She knew they were not just going to change the frakking subject!

"Yeah," Dumbo said, "she's not talking to me again."

"What did you do this time?" BS questioned.

"She started it!" Dumbo huffed. "She had the nerve to tell me that I'm not cute. I am SO cute!"

Starbuck ground her teeth together. She was going to kill them. As soon as this CAP was over and they landed she was going to kill every frakking one of them.

"And what did you say to her, Dumbo?" Pitch asked.

"I might have implied that she ended up on the deck crew because her voice shatters glass and CIC didn't want her," Dumbo said.

"What?" BS questioned. "But Fluffy's a viper pilot. What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," Dumbo mumbled.

"Don't ask," Pitch said.

"Sorry, Pitch, but we got two more hours to blow and one seriously pissed off Starbuck to ignore," BS said. "Start explaining Dumbo."

Dumbo took a deep breath. "There once was a girl named Muffy the crew spec…"

She was going to kill them.

----------

Location: Pilot Briefing Room

Kara was in a foul mood as she stepped up to the podium and faced her newest nugget class. She was tired and sweaty, she was still hung over, and those damn frakwits ran away like cowards as soon as CAP ended. Kara still had no idea what went down the night before.

Normally Kara wouldn't care. She'd shake it off, move on, and forget about it. But the blatant stares she'd been getting from crewmembers all morning long could not be ignored. The shit had hit the fan and as usual managed to land on her.

Taking a deep breath, Kara started her planned lecture on flight formations. The nuggets stared at her with wide-eyed fascination. Not a single one took notes. Kara doubted they'd heard a word she said.

Starbuck scowled. "Prissy," she called out a dark-skinned female nugget known for being a gossip, "what's the standard flight formation for CAP and why?"

Nugget Gina "Prissy" Presley jerked to attention. She bit her lip and frowned. "I…uh…I'm not sure, sir."

Starbuck cocked her head to the side. "I just spent the last ten minutes explaining it, Prissy. Do we need Doc Cancer to check your ears?"

Prissy started to fidget in her chair. "No, sir. I…I need time to think about it?"

Starbuck smiled and nodded. "You'll have plenty of time, Prissy. You can think about it while you're working your extra maintenance shift this afternoon." Prissy slumped back into her chair as several other nuggets snickered. Starbuck's eyebrows shot up at the sound. She scanned the rest of the class. "Do any of you frakwits know the answer?"

The nuggets looked at each other nervously but no one spoke up.

Starbuck gave them a vicious smile. "Then I guess the Chief's gonna have lots of help this afternoon. You can all report to the hanger deck directly after class." A loud round of groans filled the air but Kara saw several of the nuggets pick up their notebooks and pens. She shook her head. "Now I get to repeat myself and give you idiots the information again." She glared around the group. "I don't like to repeat myself. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir god," they answered.

"Good," she said, "because next time I'll let you all volunteer to do the pilots' laundry detail starting with Hotdog's skivvies and socks." She paused for effect. "Hotdog is a firm believer in conserving water. He only washes them once a month." She had no problem holding their attention after that.

----------

Location: The Mess Hall

She was ready to pull her hair out. Scratch that. She was ready to pull someone else's hair out. Possibly Lee's…but no. Lee's hair was too short these days. You couldn't get a good tight grip on it. Maybe she'd settle for Dee's. Dee's hair was still long and she kept it in that convenient ponytail.

Kara was happily fantasizing about swinging Dee's petite body around in circles holding nothing but that ponytail when someone cleared their throat. She scowled at the source. "What?"

Macey "Fluffy" Anderson, a viper pilot with long wavy blonde hair and big sparkling blue eyes, was standing next to Kara's table holding her food tray. She looked adorable like always. It didn't matter what the situation, what clothes she was wearing, or what expression was on her face, Fluffy was perma-cute. The girl just couldn't help it.

Right now Kara could tell that Fluffy was trying to look cautious and annoyed. Fluffy looked…cute. "I don't mean to interrupt your very important brooding, god, but…have you seen Dumbo?"

"No," Kara said, "he's hiding from me." She looked back down at her untouched food tray.

"Oh," Fluffy said, "good." She pulled out a chair at Kara's table and sat down.

Kara looked at her confused.

Fluffy pursed her lips and started to cut up the green gunk on her plate with her knife and fork. "I'm not speaking to him. He's not CUTE!"

Kara ignored the high-pitched CUTE at the end. You kinda had to with Fluffy. It was the girl's favorite word. Then she nodded as the conversation from CAP came back to her. "The whole CIC thing, right?"

Fluffy huffed. "I don't want to talk about it. He's not CUTE!" She lifted her fork and put the green gunk in her mouth. The expression she made at the taste had Kara fighting back a laugh. Fluffy forced it down and took a deep gulp of water. She smiled at Kara and motioned to what they were calling food these days. "This isn't CUTE either."

Kara chuckled. "So say we all."

"Why is Dumbo hiding from you?" Fluffy questioned after forcing down a few more bites of gunk. Then her expression turned knowing. "He swallowed his foot again, didn't he? I bet he said something about last night. He can't ever keep his mouth shut." Fluffy grinned. "Are you going to break his legs? Can I watch?"

Kara opened her mouth to ask Fluffy what the frak had happened last night. Then she thought better of it. The direct approach was not working for her today. Instead, Kara shrugged. "You know, Dipshit. He's always asking to get his ass kicked."

Fluffy nodded. "I know. He really does. He asks pretty please with a cherry on top."

Kara sighed. "He hit the deck running after CAP. There are just some things you don't joke about. Last night was no laughing matter." Kara kept her eyes carefully averted and tried to look solemn.

"Well, I heard there was plenty of laughing," Fluffy said. "We all have a twisted sense of humor these days. With all that inappropriate screeching and moaning where everyone could hear? I'm sure it will be the talk of the ship for days to come." Fluffy reached over and patted Kara's hand. "You'll get through it though. It's over now."

What the hell happened? Kara wondered wildly. She and Lee hadn't…they couldn't have…well…not with a bunkroom full of people…right?

Kara gripped her fork so tightly that her hand turned white. She kept her eyes on her plate. "It's just hard, Fluffy," she tried to sound upset and not enraged, "it's so hard to think about what happened." She searched for the right words. "And…and what makes it even harder is that I don't feel like there's anyone I can talk to about it. I don't know who can just tell me like it is and work through this with me." She dipped her head further and let her hair swing down to cover the side of her face. "I'm afraid my friends might judge me."

Macey's hand paused for a moment before continuing to pat Kara's hand. "I know. It is hard. A strong woman in your position…well, it isn't easy to know who you can trust." Kara nodded her agreement. "But you can trust me, Starbuck. I'll tell it to you straight."

Kara tensed. She couldn't keep her eyes from jerking toward Fluffy. She saw Fluffy's eyebrows raise her and mouth curve into a smirk. "And you have absolutely no idea what happened last night, do you Buck?"

Frak! Kara dropped the hurt expression and glared at her former nugget. "That's ridiculous, Fluff. Of course I know what happened last night."

Macey snorted and pulled her hand out of Kara's reach. "No you don't. That's why Dumbo's hiding from you, isn't it? Dumbo doesn't want to tell you."

Kara opened her mouth to deny the claim. "I…"

Fluffy shook her head. "Nope. You don't know. Don't even try it Buck. Lying isn't CUTE!" She smirked at Kara again. "Besides, you cannot pull off the subtle art of subterfuge. You suck at subtle."

Starbuck ground her teeth together. "Fine, oh mighty Queen of Subterfuge, tell me what the frak happened last night. I'm going to find out eventually and I might not make your life a living hell if it comes from you."

Fluffy crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm one of 40,000 odd surviving humans playing hide and seek across the universe with a race of over-grown self-important toasters. What is your definition of living hell?"

Starbuck's eyes narrowed. "Fluff…"

"I don't have to tell you," Fluffy said. "You don't know and no one wants to tell you." Kara opened her mouth to speak, but Macey cut her off. "Cally also doesn't know. No one wants to tell her either. It won't be CUTE!"

Kara snapped her mouth closed. She buried her head in her hands and groaned.

Fluffy cleared her throat. "I said I don't have to tell you, Buck. I didn't say that I wouldn't." Kara looked back at Fluffy with a hopeful expression. Fluffy smiled sweetly. "For a price."

"What price?"

Fluffy pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side. "There are certain items in your possession, items that you might have acquired through various triad games with me. I would like those items returned."

Kara scowled. "I won them. They're mine!"

Fluffy's eyes narrowed. "Do you ever want to know what happened last night?"

Taking a deep breath, Starbuck sat up and held out her hand for Macey to grasp. "Fluff, you've got a deal. Spill it."

Fluffy beamed her a smile. "Well, it all started when Lee and Dee stormed into the break room last night. Apollo looked happier than he has in months, but Dee did not look CUTE!"

----------  
End of Chapter Two  
----------


	3. In Between 3

Title: In Between – 3/3 COMPLETE  
Author: Elise/Ringred  
Date: 12/18/2006  
Rating: M/NC-17 (to be on the safe side)  
Category: AU, Drama, Slight Angst, Humor, Romance  
Warnings: some language, sexual situations  
Spoilers: Anything that's been aired in the US. I don't think there are any future spoilers in here.  
Pairing: Lee/Kara, some Lee/Dee  
Disclaimers: Alas, I own nothing...but we all have our dreams.  
Summary: Set over a year in the future. Lee and Dee are having marital problems and Kara keeps getting caught in the middle.

Please let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcome.

----------  
Here goes…  
----------

Location: Officer's Bunkroom

It felt like Kara had searched every inch of Galactica looking for Lee but she couldn't catch him. When she got to the break room Lee was headed for the hanger deck. When she got to the hanger deck he'd just headed for the gym. The gym occupants swore he was headed for the showers and the nuggets she found there were sure he was on his way to his office. The hatch to his office was, of course, locked.

Finally Kara gave up the search. She'd spent so much time running from one place to another that she'd almost forgotten why she wanted to find him to begin with. She was worn out and all the anger she'd been waiting to hurl at him had burned away hours ago. Maybe she'd be ready for round two after a good six hours of sleep. She could give him hell after the pilot briefing scheduled for 0500.

Kara yawned and pulled her tanks off over her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and stretched her arms and back in the process. A deep groan escaped her throat. That felt so good. Tossing her tanks aside, Kara stretched first one arm then the other. She bent forward, rolled her shoulders, and stretched her hands toward her toes.

"You coming to bed?"

Kara's head snapped in the direction of his voice. Her lips curled into a snarl. The asshole was lying in her frakking bunk. Maybe she was up for round two after all. "What the frak are you playing at, Apollo?"

Lee smirked at her tone. He stretched out comfortably on the bunk and put his hands behind his head. He was wearing those damn military briefs again. Her eyes flickered over his bare chest before she could stop them and Lee chuckled. "Enjoying the view?"

Kara ground her teeth together and glued her eyes to his face. "I'm not in the mood for this shit tonight, Lee. Get your ass out of my bunk."

"I thought you were looking for me, Kara."

The twinkle in those big blue eyes confirmed what she'd already suspected. The frakker had been hiding from her. "I'm fixing to commit justifiable homicide."

Lee shrugged unconcerned. "Well, here I am, Captain. To what do I owe the honor?"

She was so angry her hands shook with the desire to hit him. But she'd promised herself that she wouldn't lose control this time. She would not let him win. Kara shook her head. "I can't do this right now. I need to clear my head." She turned to leave.

Lee was out of the bunk and grabbed her arm before she could take two steps. He spun her around and pinned her back up against the side of the bunks. "You're not running this time, Kara. We're going to face this."

He was too close. His hands wrapped around her arms, his chest pressed to hers, his breath fanning her face. She couldn't handle him being this close. Kara wanted to struggle but she knew he'd only pin her tighter. Lee was a mean little frakker when he wanted to be. "Let me go, Major."

Lee grinned. His eyes ran over her face and down to settle on her mouth. "Using my rank won't back me off this time, Kara. It's time to finish this."

Kara's chest hurt. Finish what? She didn't want to finish anything. She wanted him to leave her alone until he finally made up his damn mind once and for all. Her eyes stung with tears but she fought them back. "I don't know what the frak you're talking about Lee. Let me go."

Lee paused and his expression turned thoughtful. His tight grip on her arms loosened slightly. "Why were you looking for me Kara?"

Kara pursed her lips and stared at his nose. She couldn't handle meeting those knowing eyes right now. "I was drunk last night."

Lee nodded. "I noticed."

"You…you climbed into my bunk," the words came out sounding like a question even though Kara knew they were a fact.

"I did."

"You were gone when I woke up this morning."

"I had a meeting with my father and Tigh at 0600."

That earned him a glare. "And you were avoiding the fallout from last night." She dared him to deny it.

Lee didn't bother. "I wanted to postpone the fallout from last night. I knew you'd be hung over, Kara. You're a bitch on a regular morning. I didn't want this to turn ugly. I don't want to give either of us an excuse to frak up again."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Frak what up again? What the frak is going on, Lee? I know you and Dee are having your tri-monthlies but don't you think you're taking it a bit far this time? Bunking with me? Screaming and yelling at each other in the middle of the frakking break room? Frak, Lee! You're lucky your dad didn't throw your dumb asses in the brig for conduct unbecoming!"

Lee winced. He stepped back and dropped his hold on her. "I was hoping you hadn't heard about that yet."

"I wouldn't have if I hadn't put the screws to Fluffy," Kara crossed her arms over her chest. "I knew something went down. EVERYONE knew something went down, but no one was telling me anything. They all thought I already knew, because once again I'm getting painted as the happy homewrecker!"

Lee reached out and tucked Kara's hair behind her left ear. His hand lingered on her face. "I'm sorry about that, Kara." His eyes were sad as they met hers. "I'm sorry about the way you've been treated because of our mess…because of my mess. It's not right and I'll do everything in my power to see it stops."

Kara shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't thought he'd noticed how the others were treating her. She shrugged and looked at her feet. "I'm a big girl and I'm certainly no frakkin' saint. I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to," Lee said. "My marriage…"

"Let's get back to discussing that marriage, shall we?" Kara cut him off. "What were you two thinking going at it in the break room of all places?"

Lee grimaced. "I don't imagine Dee was thinking."

Kara's eyebrows shot up. "Dee? What about you?"

Lee shrugged. He started running his fingertips along the top curve of her left ear. His eyes followed his progress. "I wasn't doing any of the screaming and yelling. The…discussion started in our quarters. When I felt there was nothing left to say, I left. Dee wasn't satisfied with that conclusion. She didn't want to accept what I had to say. She followed me to the break room and that's when the screaming and yelling started. Dee voiced her opinions. I listened. There wasn't anything left for me to say."

"Fluff said there was loud screeching about you leaving Dee for that stupid viper bitch and that she would fight you every step of the way. She said my name came up numerous times connected to numerous unflattering adjectives."

Lee's eyes were guarded. "She must have been pretty close to catch all that."

Kara snorted. She reached up to the grab the hand playing with her ear. She laced her fingers through Lee's and pulled it down to rest on her hip. She waited until his eyes came back to meet hers. "Fluff heard it from Dumbo, who heard it from Rath, who heard it from Thug, who heard it from Mouth, who heard it from Racetrack, who heard it from Hotdog, who heard it from Showboat, who was apparently inside the break room when it all started going down."

Lee looked ashamed. "I didn't think…"

"About the fact that the gossip grapevine is the #1 source of entertainment on the Galactica these days?" Kara pulled away from him and dropped his hand. She walked a few feet away and stared at the wall. "You know, Lee, you and Dee don't seem to care what kind of damage you leave in your path when you pull this shit every few months. You fight, you make up, and you conveniently forget all the accusations you throw around and the names you call each other and other people."

"Everyone else?" Kara gave a bitter laugh. "They don't forget so easily. They actually believe that shit you two feed each other. They believe that we've been frakking around behind Dee's back since we escaped New Caprica. They believe that I'm out to destroy your marriage and your poor sweet dutiful little wife." She shook her head and reached up to rub her fingers over her eyes. "So when you two make up next week and hop back onto the path to happily ever after, everyone is going to believe once again that…"

"We're not going to make up next week, Kara," Lee said.

A sharp pain sliced through Kara's chest and she was thankful Lee couldn't see her reaction. "Sure you won't."

Lee stepped up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want to belittle what you're saying, Kara. You're right. You're right about all of it. Our actions and the way we've let you shoulder the blame for our problems is unacceptable. We've allowed everyone to look down on you and judge you. I can't apologize enough for what I've put you through. I was…I was blind to the situation, to your pain, and that's unforgivable."

"There's plenty of unforgivable to go around, Lee," Kara acknowledged. She relaxed and leaned back into his body despite herself. Lee nestled his chin into the curve of her neck and slid his hands down to rest on her waist. Kara couldn't suppress a shiver of pleasure at the close contact.

"But there won't be a make up, Kara. There won't be a next time." His hands began caressing the bare skin of her midriff. His fingers snagged on the waist of her shorts, paused, and then dipped under the fabric to stroke gently at the skin beneath.

Kara had to lock her suddenly shaky knees. She shook her head in denial and fought against the fire stirring in her veins. "I don't believe you."

Lee smiled against her throat. He pulled her more firmly against him and Kara could feel his arousal press into her lower back. "Let me convince you, Kara." His voice was a low purr; his hands creeping further down her abdomen. "Let me make it up to you."

Kara's head fell back and a whimper escaped her throat. She ground her hips back against Lee's hard cock. She heard his breath catch and then he was sucking at her throat. His hands teased further south and Kara had to clench hers into fists to keep from guiding him to the ache between her legs.

She had wanted this so badly for so long. Why not just give in? Why not just take what he was offering?

The looming reality of losing him again held her back. Walking away from Lee on New Caprica nearly killed her. It was her fault. It was unforgivable. She'd been a coward and she'd run away from a love that terrified her. She would carry that burden and the wounds that went with it for the rest of her life.

But if Lee walked away from her tonight…if she let him in, if she believed, and he ran right back to Dee…Kara knew she wouldn't survive it. The good, the hope and love still within in her, would die. And what would be the point of going on?

Kara jerked away from Lee. She took a few shaky steps and spun to face him. Her eyes dropped to his groin before she could stop herself and a bolt of white-hot desire shot through her. "Frakkin' hell!" She turned back to stare at the wall. She couldn't look at him right now. "You can't do this to me, Lee. Don't you get that? It isn't fair."

Lee took a deep breath before speaking. "I filed the papers, Kara. My marriage is over. It never should've begun."

Kara stiffened. It couldn't be true. It wasn't possible. After all this time…

The sound of Lee moving interrupted Kara's thoughts but he didn't come any closer. Was he leaving? Kara wanted to stop him. She wanted to beg him not to leave, to make her believe.

Then something landed on her shoulder. Kara reached up and grabbed it. She looked down at Lee's briefs clutched in her hand. A smiled curved her lips. Maybe he was finally starting to understand her after all.

"You coming to bed?"

When Kara turned around Lee was stretched back out in her bunk with his hands behind his head. He grinned at her and Kara let herself return it. A weight that she'd been holding on her shoulders for the last two and a half years started to lift. She took a few hesitant steps toward him. "What happens in three months when we're at each other's throats, Lee? Gonna go running back to Dee?"

Lee snorted with laughter. "If we make it three months before our first fight, Kara, I'll throw a ship-wide party to honor the occasion. I doubt we'll make it week."

Kara rolled her eyes and threw his briefs at his head. "Frak you, Apollo. You know what I mean."

Lee ducked and caught them before his expression turned serious again. "You're not Dee, Kara. My relationship with Dee doesn't even compare with how I feel about you. It never has." He paused ashamed. "When I fought with Dee it made me want to run to you, Kara. It gave me an excuse to search you out and push the boundaries between us. Looking back, I think I started at least half those fights for just that purpose." Then his expression cleared and he smiled again. "Thankfully when I fight with you I usually end up wanting to frak you through the wall."

Kara laughed and shook her head. "We are two seriously frakked up individuals, Apollo."

Lee shrugged. He reached up to grab her hand and yanked her down into the bunk with him. "We deserve each other."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kara looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. "Do we?"

Lee dipped his head and brought his lips to hers. "No one else deserves to get stuck with us." He cut off her answering laugh with his kiss.

----------  
A few hours later…

"Kara! Kara, wake up!"

A frantic voice sounded through the dimly lit bunkroom. Kara yawned and opened her blurry eyes. What the frak was going on?

"There's still time, Kara! We can do this! Don't give up hope! You can still be saved!"

Kara felt Lee stir beside her. He yawned and reached up to rub his eyes. "Is that Cally?"

Something in Kara's fuzzy mind recognized that it was. She yawned again and nodded. What was Cally yapping about?

"It's okay, Kara. We'll grab some ambrosia, some food, we'll hop in a raptor and…" The curtain on Kara's bunk yanked open and then Cally was staring at them with wide shocked eyes. Finally her face twisted into a scowl. "Ah hell!"

Kara couldn't help it. She burst into giggles. The look on Cally's face was priceless.

Cally sent Kara her best death-glare for a moment but then quickly transferred it back to a sleepy Lee Adama. "Why is there a Tubby in your bed, Kara? You'll catch the Noodle Plague!"

Kara couldn't seem to stop giggling. Lee glared back at Cally. "It's over, Cally. We're together. Get over it."

Cally looked ready to attack. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and spoke through gritted teeth. "I've changed my mind, Kara. You can be with Boomer."

Kara finally got herself under control. She smiled at her best friend. "I love you, Cally. I really do." She reached up and grabbed the curtain to her bunk. "We'll talk all about this tomorrow. Get lost." She yanked it closed.

Lee sighed as they listened to Cally cuss. "I'm stuck with her now, aren't I?"

Kara snickered. "Trust me, Apollo. You're not nearly as unhappy about it as she is." She snuggled back into Lee's shoulder.

Lee angled his head to give her a kiss. "It has its compensations."

Kara smiled and kissed him back. "Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama."

"Lee Adama loves Kara Thrace," Lee answered.

They spoke together. "No take-backs."

Whap! Cally slapped her hand against the closed curtain. "Oh gag me with a frakkin' spoon! What are you…five? Get a new catch phrase!"

----------  
The End…for now at least.  
----------

Well, I hope you all liked it!

Elise/Ringred


End file.
